


Smile

by PobbsR_Ackles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Early Beatles, Fluff, Hamburg Era, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Beatles, Rory Storm and the huracanes, Smiles, kisses under the rain, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PobbsR_Ackles/pseuds/PobbsR_Ackles
Summary: After a stupid bet that ends badly, be pursued in the rain and feel his legs fail, George hears the most original confession of love.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little thing like that. Stupid but pretty, I hope you like it.

**SMILE**

* * *

They ran down the streets from where the bar was, not caring much if they ended up completely soaked by the rain that was on their heads that night. 

Both were trying not to fall or slip in the puddles that formed in some parts of the streets while they turned their heads back, making sure that no one was follow them, they were still holding hands like when they left the bar where their bands had ended of playing, and thanks to the stupid bet that John had made with Rory on _who first broke the floor of the stage_ had led them to run as fast as they could and separate. George felt his legs were about to fail, he didn't know how long they had been running in the rain.

Ringo, on the other hand, still held George's hand tightly when they stopped running and were hiding in an alley. 

“God, I thought they would catch us. I'm sure they won't want us to show up there, ”Ringo snorted, his smile still on his face and he stopped laughing.

"Surely they will be deducted from the pay," George joked, pushing Ringo just to get away from him a little.

"They'll gonna make us sleep on the floor for this," Ringo almost shouted, making George laugh again.

Then the drummer fell into silence, only admiring George laughing while he was still in the rain, he believed that George had a special glow, since he met him a few weeks ago. He had those chocolate-colored eyes that hypnotized and invited to look at him every day, that smile with those outgoing canines, as if he were a modern Dracula that made him look damn handsome, the thin body that moved gracefully every time they danced a song by Carl Perkins when he listened to the old records and combined with his attitude as a bad boy, they only did hellily sexy.

Oh yes, Ringo loved George. Although the others (especially John and Paul) said it was only fascination. Ringo quite liked George.

“You look beautiful laughing”

George stopped just to look at him and then frown, confused by the drummer's words. He looked at him for a few seconds trying to understand what was happening and before he could say anything, the oldest of them was apologizing repeatedly for that.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't want to bother you.” The blue-eyed boy raised his hands gently. Maybe he had spoiled something that was going pretty well.

"It doesn't bother me..." was the response in a low voice from George, who had walked a little towards him.

“You don't have to pretend George. I know this is-... strange. I mean, if they told me about a boy that I look beautiful-...” Ringo then shrugged, not knowing how to finish that and looking again at the guitarist's face. "You know, I like to see you laugh, you're pretty, and I like it when we laugh, the sound of you laugh-... you know... I wish it was more often"

George let out a chukle.

"That... What does it mean?" Asked the black-haired guitarist while pulling his black hair completely soaked to the side.

"You know…"

"I don't know, could you ... explain to me?" George raised both eyebrows and began to make them dance.

Ringo let out a nervous laugh and was about to speak when he felt the young guitarist's lips press against his and his arms around his neck to draw him closer to him. Ringo couldn't believe what was happening and maybe he was daydreaming. He put his hands on George's waist and when he separated from him, he smiled.

“Maybe it's good that we're alone now. I've wanted to do that for a while. ”George murmured before approaching to give him a small kiss on the drummer's lips that had a face as red as a strawberry, even in the rain.

"George, Ringo!" Paul's voice made them separate and smile at each other, before turning to where the voice came from.

Some John and Paul completely drenched in the rain that was just stopping, along with the others in Rory's band were walking towards them.

"I think we're not alone anymore," Ringo muttered. George then smiled at him, before winking and walking towards his bandmates.


End file.
